In motor vehicles, a wide variety of sensors are used to detect parameters that are useful for the operation of the motor vehicle. By way of example, sensors are also used to determine the concentration of specific substances in the exhaust gas. It is desirable to specify a sensor for a motor vehicle which has a high accuracy. It is furthermore desirable to specify a method for producing a sensor for a motor vehicle which enables a sensor having high accuracy.